wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Argent Dawn
This article is about The Argent Dawn faction. See also Argent Dawn (US RP server) and Argent Dawn (EU RP server). The Argent Dawn is an organization focused on protecting Azeroth from the threat of the Scourge. Strongholds of the Argent Dawn can be found in the Eastern and Western Plaguelands. Reputation with the Argent Dawn can be used to purchase various profession recipes, misc. consumables and to mitigate the cost of attunement to Naxxramas. Argent is Latin for 'silver', hence the Argent Dawn tabard icon of a silver sun rising. right|thumb|A knight of the Argent Dawn =History= After the death of the Scarlet Highlord Mograine, the corruption of the Scarlet Crusade became apparent to some of its members, who subsequently left the ranks of the Scarlet Crusade and established the Argent Dawn to protect Azeroth from the threat of the Scourge without the blind zealotry present in the Scarlet Crusade. While they share the same goals as the Crusade, the Argent Dawn opened its ranks to not only other Alliance races besides Humans, but also members of the Horde and even some of the Forsaken. They caution discretion and introspection, and put a lot of emphasis on researching the Scourge and how to combat them. With time the Argent Dawn has grown diversified, and like its progenitor - the Scourge - has split again, with an offshoot called the "Brotherhood of the Light," a compromise between the Argent Dawn's more scholarly approach and the Scarlet Crusade's fanaticism. =Presence in Azeroth= Argent Dawn has outposts at various locations throughout Azeroth, including: * Light's Hope Chapel in Eastern Plaguelands is Argent Dawn's neutral quest hub for the Eastern Plaguelands. Representatives from Brotherhood of the Light and the Scarlet Crusade are also present at the chapel. ** Betina Bigglezink ** Caretaker Alen ** Carlin Redpath ** Leonid Barthalomew the Revered ** Lord Maxwell Tyrosus ** Quartermaster Miranda Breechlock ** Duke Nicholas Zverenhoff * Chillwind Camp in Western Plaguelands serves as alliance-only quest hub for the Western Plaguelands. ** Argent Quartermaster Lightspark ** Argent Officer Pureheart * Bulwark in Tirisfal Glades serves as horde-only quest hub for the Western Plaguelands. ** Argent Quartermaster Hasana ** Argent Officer Garush * Darnassus in Teldrassil, mostly centered around Blackfathom Deeps quests. ** Argent Guard Manados ** Dawnwatcher Selgorm ** Dawnwatcher Shaedlass * Argent Dawn also maintains a small camp in the Eastern Plaguelands near Blackwood Lake. * Argent Dawn guildhall in Stormwind is unoccupied at the moment. * Argent Dawn also maintains a presence around the world of Azeroth: ** Azore Aldamort (Desolace) ** Father Gavin (Dun Morogh) ** Gregor Greystone (Winterspring) ** Argent Guard Thaelrid (Blackfathom Deeps) =Reputation= thumb|The tabard of Argent Dawn. Reputation with the Argent Dawn may be raised in three main ways: * Killing undead monsters in Western / Eastern Plaguelands, Scholomance, and Stratholme. Non-elite monsters (except s) stop giving reputation at Honored. Elite monsters stop at Revered, but named elites in Scholomance and Stratholme continue to give reputation into Exalted. In addition, some monsters inside Naxxramas give reputation. * Completing Argent Dawn quests. Reputation gain from quests continues into Exalted. * Turning in Scourgestones / using Argent Dawn Valor Tokens. Reputation gain from scourgestones / valor tokens continues into Exalted. Killing Scourge You can earn favor with the Argent Dawn by killing undead in the Plaguelands: * 5 reputation for killing any non-elite undead (stops at Honored). * 5 reputation for killing any non-elite in Eastern Plaguelands (stops at Revered). * 5 reputation for killing any elite undead and most non-elites in Scholomance and Stratholme (stops at Revered). * 15 reputation for killing any of the Cauldron Lords in Western Plaguelands (stops at Revered). * 25 reputation for killing any named elite undead in Scholomance and Stratholme. * 50 reputation for killing Baron Rivendare in Stratholme or Ras Frostwhisper in Scholomance. ** 150 bonus reputation for killing Baron Rivendare within 45 minutes. * During the Scourge Invasion world event, non-elite Scourge troops provided 5 reputation until Revered, and Shadows of Doom provided 50 reputation. Scourgestones frame|The Argent Dawn Commission allows you to loot scourgestones. At level 50 you are able to obtain an Argent Dawn Commission trinket at the Bulwark in Tirisfal Glades if you are a Horde character, or at Chillwind Camp in Western Plaguelands if you are an Alliance character. While equipped, this trinket will allow you to loot Scourgestones when you kill undead in the Plaguelands, Scholomance, and Stratholme. Turning in Scourgestones (at the Bulwark, Chillwind Camp, or Light's Hope Chapel) will raise your reputation with the Argent Dawn. Note that Scourgestones are soulbound and cannot be traded or sold to a vendor. By completing the quests The Flesh Does Not Lie and The Active Agent, you can choose between (+81 Attack Power when fighting undead) or the (increases damage done to undead by spells or effects by 48). Both of those trinkets also function as an Argent Dawn Commission, allowing you to pick up Scourgestones while receiving a significant boost in damage while fighting undead. Scourgestones can then be converted to an Argent Dawn Valor Token, by exchanging an appropriate number of the Scourgestone type: The quest to receive an Argent Dawn Valor Token rewards you with 25 reputation automatically; you can also use the Valor Token itself to gain a further 25 reputation. The Valor Token can also be used to acquire a Craftsman's Writ, as described below. All Scourgestones stack in lots of 250, while Argent Dawn Valor Tokens stack in lots of 500. Since turning in stones and using tokens give the same reputation when used (consumed) at all levels, some players argue that you should not use any of them for reputation gain until you reach Revered (see below). Quests Cauldron Quests Once you have completed the first Scourge cauldron quest (having retrieved a sample from Felstone Field and returned it to the quest giver), you will be able to obtain a Vitreous Focuser from an NPC at your main Argent Dawn camp. While you have it in your inventory, the Focuser will allow you to collect special quest items off undead in the Western Plaguelands: *Osseous Agitators drop from skeletal undead, and can be collected after completing cauldron quest #1 (Felstone Field) *Somatic Intensifiers drop from zombie undead, and can be collected after completing cauldron quest #2 (Dalson's Tears) *Ectoplasmic Resonators drop from ghostly undead, and can be collected after completing cauldron quest #4 (Gahrron's Withering) These, combined with 1 Arcane Quickener (purchasable from the same NPC) and 4 Runecloth, will allow you to modify the Scourge Cauldrons to poison the Scourge, which will earn you additional reputation points. These are repeatable, but only available after you've completed the initial quest at each cauldron. * Gives 15 reputation at level 60. Requires 6 Osseous Agitators. * Gives 25 reputation at level 60. Requires 5 Somatic Intensifiers. * Gives 25 reputation at level 60. Requires 5 Somatic Intensifiers. * Gives 25 reputation at level 60. Requires 4 Ectoplasmic Resonators. The mobs at the first three cauldrons drop Minion's Scourgestones while some mobs at the fourth Cauldron drop Invader's Scourgestones. Therefore Gahrron's Withering is the best place to grind, if you can handle the level 56-58 mobs there. Dawn's Gambit The lengthy quest chain Dawn's Gambit starts with Tinkee Steamboil in Burning Steppes with the quest Broodling Essence. This leads to the quest Egg Freezing in upper Blackrock Spire, which eventually leads to the quest Leonid Barthalomew. In the end, you are able to get the item Dawn's Gambit from Betina Bigglezink in Eastern Plaguelands. This item is placed in the Viewing Room in Scholomance, turning the students into skeletons and requiring you to kill the two mini-bosses in the room, Vectus and his assistant. They each drop a Corruptor's Scourgestone and give Argent Dawn reputation. Upon completing this quest, you can repeatedly request another Dawn's Gambit from Betina Bigglezink if you wish to repeat the process of killing Vectus again. Plagued Hatchlings Plagued Hatchlings in Scholomance will occasionally drop a Healthy Dragon Scale which begins the repeatable quest Healthy Dragon Scale. Each turn-in will give 50 reputation with Argent Dawn. However, farming them is difficult since these scales can only be found in Scholomance and their drop rate is relatively low (approximately 7%). You cannot find a Healthy Dragon Scale until you have completed the quest Plagued Hatchlings. While the scales do not stack, they are not unique. Insignia Quests There are several NPCs at Light's Hope Chapel that will provide you with Insignia of the Dawn or Insignia of the Crusade in exchange for certain farmable or craftable items. Either type of turn in requires at least Friendly reputation. All of the farmable items are exchanged at the rate of 30 items for one Insignia. The items are not Bind on Pickup (and will drop regardless of whether you currently have the quest for it in your log). Each collection quest rewards you with a specific type of Insignia (Dawn or Crusade), except the quest to collect Savage Fronds, which allows you to choose the type of insignia you wish to receive. The items that can be turned in are: Insignia of the Crusade *Bone Fragments, from skeletal creatures in the Plaguelands, Stratholme, and Scholomance. *Crypt Fiend Parts, from crypt fiends in the Plaguelands, Stratholme, and Scholomance. Insignia of the Dawn *Core of Elements, from elementals in the Plaguelands, Azshara, Burning Steppes, Felwood, Silithus, Winterspring, Un'goro Crater, Dire Maul, and Blackrock Depths. *Dark Iron Scraps, from the Searing Gorge, Burning Steppes, Blackrock Spire, and Blackrock Depths. Choice of either Insignia *Savage Fronds, from treants in Felwood and Dire Maul, Bloodpetals in Un'goro Crater, and lashers in Maraudon and Dire Maul. The first completion of these repeatable quests gives 200 Argent Dawn reputation; subsequent completions will give 10. Auction house prices vary, but typical costs range from 10-30 gold for enough components to complete the quest if you decide to buy them. Craftsman's Writs Both Insignia can also be received from various NPCs in Light's Hope Chapel in exchange for completing the Craftsman's Writ quests. In exchange for an Argent Dawn Valor Token, Dispatch Commander Metz will give you a Craftsman's Writ, which is an item which starts a quest to turn in a number of crafted items. You also recieve 10 rep for this turn-in. The writ is not Bind on Pickup, so you can freely trade writs if you get one which does not cater to your trade skill abilities, or even put it up for sale at the Auction House. Each completed writ is good for your choice of one Insignia of the Dawn or Insignia of the Crusade. The Writs are repeatable, and also award 50 Argent Dawn reputation each time. Note that the cost of purchasing the materials for these writs or the components themselves from the Auction House can be substantial (>50g), and demand is sure to drive up prices even further. For this reason it may be advisable to do the collection quests to get your insignias. It also may be worth the effort and valor tokens to reroll writs a couple of times until you get one that's manageable. The Insignia can then be turned in for various rare and epic reward items (see Armaments of the Dawn). Other Quests * Blackfathom Villainy (Argent Guard Thaelrid) - 200 reputation (This quest gives 20 reputation at level 60) * Blackfathom Villainy (Argent Guard Thaelrid) - 200 reputation (This quest gives 20 reputation at level 60) * 33 Quest:Sceptre of Light - 100 reputation (This quest gives 10 reputation at level 60) * 38 Quest:Book of the Ancients - 150 reputation (This quest gives 15 reputation at level 60) * Gives 50 reputation. * 52 Everlook Report (tb) Gives 50 reputation. * 52 Everlook Report (tb) Gives 50 reputation. * 53 Scarlet Diversions (tb) ''Gives 100 reputation. * 55 Zaeldarr the Outcast - 75 reputation Limited Timeframe The following quests can only be done during the 10-hour Opening of the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj World Event, and they require you to kill 3 huge bosses in Silithus that can (apparently) only be killed by a very long raid graveyard zerg. * Gives 200 reputation with Booty Bay. * Gives 800 reputation with Thorium Brotherhood. * Gives 800 reputation with Argent Dawn. Reputation Grinds There are various methods available if you wish to raise your Argent Dawn reputation quickly. Outdoor / cauldrons * As soon as you are level 50, head to the Western Plaguelands and get an Argent Dawn Commission. * Complete at least the first Cauldron quest immediately so that you can get a Vitreous Focuser. If you are able, complete the highest level Cauldron quest you can. You will now be able to collect Osseous Agitators, Somatic Intensifiers (if you completed cauldron #2), and Ectoplasmic Resonators (if you completed cauldron #4). * If your level is in the low 50's, grind the mobs at Sorrow Hill and Felstone Field. * If you can handle level 58 mobs, go to Gahrron's Withering and grind the mobs there. * Do not turn in the Scourgestones, save them. Also save all Osseous Agitators, Somatic Intensifiers and Ectoplasmic Resonators. * When you are honored, stop grinding. Do all the quests in Eastern and Western Plaguelands. Do all the quests in Scholomance and Stratholme. Do not turn in stones yet. Most elite mobs in these dungeons will give you 5 Reputation per kill until you are Revered. Bosses give 25 reputation per kill. * Once the quests are done, you can either turn in the stones to push yourself to Revered, or save them if you plan on hitting Exalted. Regardless if you want to push to Exalted, be sure and reserve 10 tokens. You will need them to gain access to the shoulder enchant available at Revered. * If you are collecting Insignias as well, wait until Honored (or Revered if you are going for Exalted) to turn in your Insignia quests and Craftsman's Writs quests. * Once you are Revered, return to the Scourge Cauldrons and use all your Osseous Agitators, Somatic Intensifiers and Ectoplasmic Resonators on the Cauldrons. Turn in all Scourgestones. Use all Argent Dawn Valor Tokens except for 25. You will need 25 tokens for the shoulder enchant available when you hit Exalted. Continue farming Gahrron's Withering until Exalted. More on Gahrron's Withering Following these simple tips will get you Exalted faster than you imagined. * Equip your Argent Dawn Commission and have your Vitreous Focuser in your inventory. * Go to Western Plaguelands and ask for help in general chat. "Anyone want to grind for a bit?". Ideally, you will get a response from someone in their high level fifties to join your party. Usually, they will have their Commission equipped, but NOT a Vitreous Focuser. This person will be happy just to gain XP. * Go to Gahrron's Withering and get after it. The other person in your party won't even see the Ectoplasmic Resonators, and you will be able to loot all of them. * In the meantime, you will also be collecting Minion Scourgestones, Invader Scourgestones, and lots of Runecloth. Also there will be high level green BOE drops, and a good amount of coin. Instances / Scholomance An alternative to a prolonged Gahrron's Withering grind can be repeated forays into the Scholomance instance. Scholomance offers 12 bosses, each one of them grant 25 rep to all party members upon their death as well as a Corruptor's Scourgestone worth an additional 50 points. On average you can expect to earn about 500-700 rep points per full run (including side mini-bosses) that last less then two hours with a decent group. Grinding with a group of friends can be quite beneficial — if they allow you to keep all the stones, you may recieve over 1000 rep points for a short run. In addition, since 1.10 Scholomance offers improved loot drops and can net you a tidy sum on a good run. Some notes: If you grind Gahrron's Withering, it will take an average of about 10,500 kills to get from Revered to Exalted. Assuming you can kill an enemy every 30 seconds, that is approximately 90 hours of grinding. Grinding Scholomance for reputation will take 35 completed Scholomance runs (assuming 600 rep per run), depending on how long each run takes, Scholomance grinding may be more or less efficient. In general, if your guild or friends are willing to run Scholomance multiple times straight, Scholomance runs would be faster. A well-geared party experienced in the instance can clear all the bosses (minus Jandice, usually) three times in four hours, plus you get item or shard benefits that surpass what you would recieve grinding. However, expecting a pick up group to completely clear Scholomance in three hours, or to stick around for multiple runs so you do not have to go back to town is naive. Instances / Stratholme Undead Side Undead Stratholme offers the fastest way to grind rep, albeit the most demanding way to do so, via 45 minute runs. Said runs give 425 rep points on average. Comparatively Stratholme offers 3400 rep on average in 6 hours vs 1500-2100 rep in 6 hours of Scholomance. Grinding in this manner from revered to exalted would take slightly over 37 hours and a total of 50 runs. 45 minute Stratholme runs are always more efficient than Gahhron's Withering grinding provided that the runs are successful. It bears mentioning also that Scholomance potentially offers more rep than Stratholme because of the healthy dragon scales. If they were to drop off of nearly every whelpling and a player had the bag space to gather all these scales Scholomance offers an unknown level of incredible rep grind efficiency. However, the chances of more than a trifling number of scales dropping during a run is very, very low. As a side note these are not normal 45 minute runs, the difference being after defeating the Baron the Magistrate is killed quickly thereafter, giving further rep and an additional stone. It is also worth noting chain running 45 minute stratholme is something that is only possible with friends and guild mates since many pick up groups cannot complete the instance inside of 45 minutes and are incredibly unlikely to want to run it more than once even if successful. Insignia Quests Even if you are not collecting Insignias, it is probably worth doing each of the five Insignia Quests listed above at least once, since the first turn-in of each will grant 200 rep, for a total of 1000 rep plus 5 each for killing incidental mobs in the Eastern Plaguelands. =Rewards= Depending on your reputation with the Dawn, you will be able to purchase certain items from them. Trade skill recipes Argent Dawn offers recipes required to make various frost/shadow resist items. An NPC in Naxxramas' death knight wing teaches players how to make items (for free), while and item recipes are sold by the Argent Dawn Quartermasters around the world. Recipes to make the following items are available: Resistance enchantments Argent Dawn sells various +resistance enchants, mainly for the shoulder slot. You'll be able to purchase a single-school resistance enchant at Revered, and a multi-school version at Exalted reputation. Additionally, you're required to hand in 10 Argent Dawn Valor Tokens to gain access to Revered shoulder enchants, and 25 more for Exalted versions. Completion of the Revered quest grants 100 reputation. The following shoulder enchants are available, at a cost of once the quest is complete: ;Revered * (+5 arcane resistance) * (+5 fire resistance) * (+5 frost resistance) * (+5 nature resistance) * (+5 shadow resistance) ;Exalted * (+5 to all resistances) Scarlet Crusade enchantments Additionally, Mataus the Wrathcaster offers the following head/leg enchants for and 10 : * (+10 frost resistance) * (+10 shadow resistance) Armaments of the Dawn As of patch 1.11, you can turn in insignias (gathered by quests given in Light's Hope Chapel) to receive rare and epic quality items. Completion of this quest gives 100 Argent Dawn rep. The number of insignias is determined by your reputation with Argent Dawn and is as follows: The number indicates the amount of both Insignias of the Dawn and Insignias of the Crusade you must turn in to the Dawn. For example: rare items at friendly reputation require 30 of each insignia. The items available through those hand-ins are: Superior Armaments: * (alla) * (alla) * (alla) * (alla) * (alla) * (alla) Epic Armaments: * (alla) * (alla) * (alla) * (alla) * (alla) * (alla) Note, however, that it is relatively meaningless for warrior players to get any of the epic armaments, as none of them are warrior-suited (with the exceptions of or ). Miscellaneous Additionally, Argent Dawn sells superior snacks for your adventures in Azeroth: :; : Restores 2148 health and 4410 mana over 30 sec. Must remain seated while eating. Requires Friendly reputation. :; : Restores 1933 health over 27 sec. Also increases your Strength by 10 for 10 minutes. Requires Revered reputation. :; : Restores 4410 mana over 30 sec. Also increases your Spirit by 10 for 10 minutes. Requires Revered reputation. =See Also= *Official Argent Dawn faction page Category:Factions Category:Organizations Category:Argent Dawn